kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ellie and Rin
Ellie and Rin are Morgan's best friends when she attends Salem's School for Girls. Ellie Liberal Elizabeth, or better known as Ellie, comes from a well respected Pure-Blood family. Her father is a high ranking official in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, or MLE, for short. Ellie is the middle child out of three children. She has an older sister, Katherine, who is older than her by a year. Katherine likes to be called Kathy. Kathy is a chaser on the Acermalus Quidditch team. Kathy is the only Liberal to not wear glasses. Ellie also has a little brother, Nicholas, or Nick, for short. Nick attends Salem since it's traditional for the children of former students to attend Salem. Because of the growing male population of Salem, debate has been raised to change it to Salem's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nick is two years younger than Ellie. When he goes to Hogwarts, he is placed in Acermalus and becomes a Beater in his second year. Ellie and Morgan are also distant cousins, Ellie has Black blood in her like Morgan, making them cousins. Appearance Ellie has mid-back length dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She wears thin brown glasses. In their third year, Ellie surprised her friends by cutting her hair short so it curled around her cheekbones. Personality Ellie can be very spontaneous at times and likes to say what she's doing, her two favorite and most used words being 'gasp' and 'shun'. Ellie uses her hands A LOT when she's communicating with someone. She's a very studious person and very organized. Ellie is known to be very calm at times and rarely gets mad. Ellie is well...Ellie. She's a loyal friend and often says that when she goes to Hogwarts that the sorting hat will place her in Hufflepuff. Rin and Morgan usually laugh at this because Ellie is ambitious and smart, which is what placed her in the Acermalus house in the first place. Rin Banter Katherine, or better known as Rin, is a mix. Her father is a Half-Blood and her mother is a Muggle. Rin has never met her dad, which fuels her anger towards him for what he unknowingly did to her. Appearance Rin has shoulder length, black curly hair, greenish brown eyes, and a pale complextion. In their second year of school, Rin got her hair cut to look like that of a boy's. Rin hates having to wear a skirt everyday for school, when the three are just hanging out in their dorm she normally wears black shirts or sweatshirts with a pair of jeans. Personality Like her name, Rin provides comic relief for their little group. Though Rin is also easily irratated and has a tendency to snap on you if you get on her nerves. Morgan found out Rin's secret around Christmas time in their first year. The secret was that Rin was a Werewolf. It is speculated that Rin's father was a Werewolf and passed the gene onto her. Rin is carefree and has a loving personality...I guess you can say she's very...dog like. Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Allies